plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cabbage-pult
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Cabbage-Pulta z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Cabbage-pult jest pierwszą ofensywną i lobowaną rośliną w obu grach z głównej serii Plants vs. Zombies. Cabbage-pult rzuca kapustą z prędkością o połowę mniejszą od zwykłego Peashootera, ale zadaje przy tym podwójne obrażenia. W praktyce oznacza to, że roślina zadaje takie same obrażenia jak Peashooter. Kapusta jako pocisk jest zdolny do przelecenia nad przeszkodami takimi jak uchylona powierzchnia na poziomach na dachu oraz nagrobki w Ancient Egypt, ale również konkretne przeszkody takie jak tarcze noszone przez zombie oraz zanurzone Snorkel Zombie. Etymologia Cabbage-pult jest oparty na kapuście. Jego nazwa jest połączeniem słów cabbage (kapusta) oraz catapult (katapulta). Opis w Suburban Almanac ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Damage: normal Range: lobbed Cabbage-pult is okay with launching cabbages at zombies. It's what he's paid for, after all, and he's good at it. He just doesn't understand how the zombies get up on the roof in the first place. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pult'y miotają kapustami we wrogów. Obrażenia: normalne Zasięg: lobowany Cabbage-pult jest w porządku jeśli chodzi o miotanie kapustami w zombie. Bądź co bądź, za to mu płacą i jest w tym dobry. On tylko nie rozumie jednego: w jaki sposób zombie dostały się na dach Koszt: 100 Odnawianie: szybkie. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 100 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Cabbage-pult received his doctorate in pulting from Harvest University. He knows a thing or two about launching his way to the top. He also makes a mean soup. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 100 OBRAŻENIA: Normalne ZASIĘG: Lobowany ODNAWIANIE: Szybkie Cabbage-pult'y miotają kapustami we wrogów. Cabbage-pult otrzymał doktorat w katapultowaniu od Harvest University (z ang. Uniwersytetu Harvesta). Wie co i jak, jeśli chodzi o wystrzelenie siebie na szczyt. On również potrafi zrobić poważną zupę. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Po daniu roślinie Plant Fooda, Cabbage-pult wystrzeli wielkie kapusty na każdego zombie oraz przeszkodę na polu, każda zadając 10 NDP. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Cabbage-pult wystrzeliwuje wielkie, naelektryzowane kapusty na każdego zombie oraz przeszkodę na polu, każda zadając 20 NDP. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies W pierwszej części jest idealnym zamiennikiem Peashootera na etapie Dach, ponieważ zachylona powierzchnia dachu uniemożliwia Groszkostrzelcu atakowanie, a lobowany atak Cabbage-pulta pozwala mu na normalny atak. Plants vs. Zombies 2 W świecie Ancient Egypt, Cabbage-pult jest bardzo przydatny, ponieważ dzięki swojemu lobowanemu atakowi, swobodnie może atakować zombie, którzy znajdują się za nagrobkami. W późniejszych etapach, roślina staje się mniej przydatna, ponieważ odblokowujemy jego lepsze zamienniki, typu Melon-pult. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Cabbage-pult jest jedną z czterech roślin, które oparte są na kapuście. Pozostałe rośliny to: Bonk Choy, Iceberg Lettuce, oraz Hurrikale. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Jeśli zombie stoi wprost przed Cabbage-pult'em, to zombie natychmiastowo zostanie zraniony zamiast otrzymać obrażenia z rzuconej kapusty. To się również zdarza u innych lobowanych roślin, oprócz Kernel-pulta kiedy wyrzuci masło. *Potrafi wyeliminować Snorkel Zombie, kiedy jest pod wodą. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *"Harvest University" jest parodią Uniwersytetu Harvarda, jednego z najbardziej prestiżowych uniwersytetów w Stanach Zjednoczonych. *W plikach w Chińskiej wersji gry znajduje się nie wykorzystana ikona w systemie poziomów. Prawdopodobnie miałaby to być ikona określająca trzeci poziom rośliny. Ale zamiast tej ikony, użyto ponownie ikonę drugiego poziomu. en:Cabbage-pult Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Dach Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dach Kategoria:Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Rośliny z Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Rośliny lobujące